


When You Trust me, Love.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster loses his temper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompt, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is a funny thing to one E.Aster Bunnymund, but this time, he sorely regrets not trusting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting what i have on this for now, slowly working my way out of my writers block.

“ _Thats it_!” shouted Aster. “ _I want you out_! _You ruin everything_! _You can forget about helping with anything around the warren ever again_!” Bunny turns around agitated and glares at the frozen river of dye, tugging his ears in frustration. “I- I'm sorry Bunny! I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Jack steps closer, reaching out to calm Aster. “I just _panicked_! Please just, believe-” there was suddenly a sharp pain on Jacks face, he stumbled backwards and falls roughly on to his back. A metallic taste and smell overcame him, slowly he presses a hand to his face, his eyes going wide as he noticed the blood.

He glances at Aster slowly, noting that he himself has gone wide eyed and he glances at his own paws. “Jack- Jack I- I'm sorry mate, I didn’t...” but Jack doesn’t give him time to finish, he slowly picks himself up and looks at Aster one last time before turning around. “Alright.” and he does the one thing he knows hes good at, he flys. Flys to the tunnels leading to North America, Bunnys voice calling for him growing smaller as he goes. He doesn’t stop, not even when his emotions threaten to lose his grip on the wind, doesn’t stop even when the wind falls from under him and he crashes in to a tree. He can feel something in his arm break from the impact, but he doesn’t stop, he gets up and slowly walks.

“Figures, I finally get something good in my life, something worth holding on too...and I make a mess of it.” he stops to take a look around, he's in the forest near his lake, the one place he always comes back too.

“Guess Pitch was right...” Jack sighed, slumping against a tree near his lake. “Of course I'm right! You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go.” Those words haunted him at the worst of times. He sighed and looked over his lake. “Guess I could just start my hibernation early this year.” Slowly he walked out to his lake, making a small path way to the cent of his lake, he walked slowly. He could hear a voice in the distance, he didn’t care, he felt the ice under him break, he glanced up and saw the moon. “Sorry, about everything.” he falls through, and he knows no more.

He had- why had he? He wouldn’t ever! But, he had. He, E.Aster Bunnymund had struck his mate. He had struck one of the people most important to him, if not the most important person to him. He had to find him, had to make things right. He bolts after him, calling his name out as he goes. “Jack! Jack! Come back! I'm sorry mate! Please come back!” He runs after him, he runs because he doesn’t want Jack to go away. Doesn’t want him to be gone forever, he runs because he doesn’t know what else to do. He loses sight of Jack, but he knows the tunnels, he's heading to Burgs, to his lake.

He pops out of his hole. “Jack!” but he doesn’t get a response, he hears the wind, and listens to it intently, he can hear a faint sound, of something hitting a tree hard and a yell of pain. “Jack! Are you alright!” Stupid question. He tells himself. He runs in the direction of the sound and pops out of a clearing only to see Jack walking on a thin layer of ice at the center of his lake. He can hear the faint words of an apology, the sound of ice breaking, and before he knows it, Jack falls through the ice. A dread feeling takes over Aster as he scrambles to the lake, only thinking of jumping in to the lake and dragging his mate to safty.

But the moment his paws hit the shore of the lake the water begins to ice over thick and hard, he scrambles to push past the ice before it can cover it completely, willing his powers to thaw the lake, but spring is still a ways off, and his power doesn’t seem to do much but slow it just a bit. Before long the lake is completely iced over and Aster is left to gawk at the lake, his emotions roiling under his fur and skin.

“Jack...I'm sorry..” He falls to his knees as tears flow down his face, matting his fur together. “I'll make this right just please...come back.” He curls up on the cold dirt, as he feels tears flow down his face, he doesn’t sob, or cry, because he doesn’t feel like he deserves to.


	2. You Regret My Regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mothers fury is one to fear.

The night had wore on, and the early morning burned to late noon and Jack still had not come out of the lake. “I know I messed up....and I know I have a temper....but that inst an excuse for what I did to you, and I'm sorry. Just please come back Jackie.” Aster knelt at the edge of the lake. He wouldn't leave, not until his snowflake was back and he could tell him how sorry he was. His googies would be able to take care of themselves with most of the prep already done. Too lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the flutter of wings behind him. “Bunny? What're you doing out here this close to Easter?” not taking his eyes off the lake he answers. “I-I screwed up bad Tooth.”

With a worried frown she lands next to him, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. “What happened Bunny?” with a shaking breath he looks at her. “I hit Jack.” what happened next he didn't expect, he had expected yelling or shouting, but the fist that hit him square in the jaw was not what he saw coming. “E.Aster Bunnymund, Draw your weapon now!” Tooth had gone back to carrying her talwar, the blade long and curved near the tips. “No, Tooth. I'm not drawing my weapons and im not going to fight you...After this I'll be lucky if Jack ever wants to look at me again.”

Tooth let out a frustrated growl and places her swords back in there scabbard. “Aster, you are an idiot, for some one that's a part of one of the most renowned and intellectual races of the golden age you, are plain stupid some times.” Aster just slumps down and curls up against the ground and frozen lake. “You remember what I was like Tooth, emotions are...a lot harder for me. Going from not caring and just keeping to myself for as long as I have, then you and the others come bursting in to my warren and bring life and so much more in to myn. I'm still not used to this.”

He sighs and curls up a bit more. “That's not an excuse, Aster.” She says sternly. “What did Jack do to make you hit him? And so help me if I don't like the answer Aster.” The edge to her voice was enough to make him wary to answer. “He froze my river of dye.” He says softly. “He-He what?” she falters slightly. “Why would he do that?” sounding genuinely confused. “He tried to help, to get things farther along, he nearly broke a few of the eggs while he was herding them, so he tried to get out of the way, he almost fell in the lake because of it, and he panicked.”

He was yanked up by the scruff of his neck and thrown like a doll. He sometimes forgot how strong Tooth was. “Aster I am this close to _ripping out your teeth_!” He got up slowly. “Not like it would matter, I just want Jack back...” she huffs indignantly. “We'll he's not going to come out until the end of summer.” Aster sent her a confused look. “You really don't know anything about the seasonals do you.” she gave him a deadpan look. “If Jack is in his lake now it means that he's hibernating. Ever wonder where Jack goes for a few weeks out of the summer? I know Jack doesn't sleep as early as he used too just from how more frequently my girls see him.”

“So you Aster had better step up and man up, because Jack is going to come out of that lake thinking you hate him, and he blames himself for everything you know that. So you better have a good explanation and do whatever you can to keep something like this happening again!” with that she sets a glare that would send lesser people running for the hills, it even made Aster itch to look away, but he didnt. “I promise Tooth, ill make this up to him....just keep this from North for now alright? I'd like to be alive long enough to tell Jack I'm sorry and make it up to him.”

She shakes her head, but gives him a small smile. “Fine, but you'll be on your own when it comes to Nick.” She gives him a small nod of her head before she's off. Aster shoots another look to the lake, still as frozen as the night before. “I'll make this right Jackie, I promise, I'll show you how much you mean to me, and I hope you believe me...” he turns away from the lake and thumps the ground opening a tunnel to his warren.

In the lake unknown to everyone but the moon, the dreams of the boy in the lake, where restless and heart broken.


	3. I Lost The World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it took you with it.

You never really know how bad you miss something, until its taken away from you or in this case...runs away from you. “You're a daft idiot, you'll be lucky if this even gets him to look at you again.” Aster says to himself. He had asked for Norths help, setting aside his rivalry with the man to set things up, it had taken near all of spring and most of summer, but he had done it.

“Did you say something Bunny!” the joly man yells out. Aster looks up to shout back.“Nothing, just thinkin about Jack is all.” He says, a fond smile on his face. North walks over a small hill as he makes his way to Aster.“Da! Is shame he must hibernate but understandable. Am sure he misses you and dreams about big Bunnie as he sleeps.” He hoped the dreams were good and not...

“Little Bunny misses mate I know, but should be cheering up soon! Summer is calming down and soon winter Fall shall be here!” He quickly gestured to the Warren around them. “Jack will be most surprised when he sees the changes to the Warren! Will start snowball fight of the ages da?” Bunny nods his agreement as he looked over his warren. He had changed the normally verdant landscape to that of a winter wonderland, Red pine to Arbor Vitae, Yellow willows and Weeping Willows near his dye river. The plush green grass now covered in a thick blanket of white snow. The light powder Jack loves so much because of how well you can make snowballs out of it, and poking out of the snow are hearty winter blooms Blanca Lily, Narcissus, Orchid, Pansy's, Pepperberry, Phlox, Protea, Queen Ann's Lace, Roses, Star of Bethlehem, Statice just to name a few.

“This is great thing you do for Jack.” North says in a serious tone. “Proves you love him, and hopefully any doubts he may have about his place with you, and us will be put to rest da?” the sad smile he gives Aster hurts, but more so because he still hasn't told North about the fight.

“Yeah, I know; and I know Jack will love this as well.” He says with a smile. But he cant help but feel like Jack wont return, that maybe he should stay near the lake until it thaws.

“I wish you luck old friend, I must go and make sure workshop was not burned down by elves.” North says with a laugh. “Yeah yeah just don't open a-” he's cut off by a loud thoom as North opens a portal to his workshop and he runs in. “Portal...” Aster sighs and runs a hand down his face.

“Might as well go check on Jacks lake.” with a huff he bounds off quickly to the tunnel that will lead him to Jacks lake, but the farther he ran, the more he began to fear that Jack would have already thawed out and ran, or that he would run and avoid him. He pressed on quickly, popping out in less time the usual. He took a quick look around, it was dark and the moon was up and full, he could faintly see a few cracks in the surface of the lake. “I'll be here Jack, I'll wait for ya.” he sat down at the edge of the frozen lake, the thought of thawing it out with his powers crossed his mind a few times, but not knowing if that would cause any pain or complication stayed his hand. After what felt like hours he began to see the cracks in the lake spread.

Aster stood up quickly, fast enough to give himself a head rush, but he didn't care. The cracks all met in the center and there he could see a shape slowly pushing out of the ice. The sight made Aster itch for a sketch pad, the sight of Jack breaking out of the ice, the water dripping off him. The sound of Jack gasping for air cuts him out of his thoughts, he notices the ice knit itself back together as Jacks feet make contact with the ground.

“Jack?” Aster calls out softly, taking a hesitant step on to the ice and slowly working his way to the young man. Jack simply looks at him, his staf held close as he fidgets, a sad look on his face. “Aster...I-” but he's cut off before he can finish. Aster has him in an all encompassing hug and he can feel the lagomorph take shaking breaths.

“I'm sorry Jack...I missed you and I'm sorry.”

Jack stands ridged for a moment before hugging back hesitantly. “I'm sorry too Bunny.” Aster simply shakes his head

“No Jack, never say you're sorry for something like that...it was an accident and it wasn't your fault...I over reacted and I should have given you more- more time and understanding. I'm sorry.” Jack can feel Asters tears fall on him, but he doesn't say anything just holds his lover close and tight with the hope that they can work this out.


	4. Over yonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebuild our trust love.

They walked slowly down the tunnels, hand in hand, simply content to be together again. Aster would make a comment now and again about what Jack had missed durring his sleep. It was nice, Jack thought, to know that he hadnt screwed up the best thing in his life. It was even better knowing that Aster didnt hate him and blame him for freezing the river of dye. He catches a bit of what Aster is saying as he winds down out of his thoughts.

“You should have seen the look on Norths face when I asked him for help mate, You would've been laughing your face off.” the amusment his Bunnys voice made Jack relax a bit more, they would talk yes, but for now he was content to relax and forget about that for a bit. Aster must have noticed the silince because the next thing he knows hes being pressed tightly to a furry chest in a strong hug. “I missed you Jack...And would understand if you hated me or are mad at me but just, dont blame yourself for that alright? Nothing you could have done should have warented me placing a hand on you like that. I need you to know that alright?”

Slowly, Jack relaxed and nodded his agreement. “Alright, I just...I was more worried about you and what you'd think than about you hitting me.”

“I know Jack, thats why im telling you now that nothing short of you attacking someone should they put their hands on you like that.” it would take time; Aster knew; before Jack would understand that. His years in isolation and their previous willing abandonment of him had done their toll, but he would work hard to make Jack understand and help him heal from this. They stoped infront of the stone gates leading in to the warren and Aster turns to Jack with a smile. “I got a surprise for ya mate, and I think you'll love it.” he says with a smile.

“Okay...what is it?” Jack asks, curiosity shining in his eyes. With a smile Aster opens the gate and nudges Jack in.

“Well, what'cha think?” Jack just stood there gaping at what he saw, thew warren made in to a winter wonderland, snow covering every grassy hill. Even some of the eggs that wandered around after easter had winter themes to them.

“You did this, for me?” Jack asks, his voice shaking slightly. He felt warm arms wrap around his body and hold him tightly.

“Yeah, its for you Jack, I'll keep doing things like this until you trust me, love.” Jack simply pressed in to the hug. With a soft smile.

“Thank you, Aster....”


End file.
